


归去来兮

by josephine2able



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine2able/pseuds/josephine2able
Summary: 想给三个人一个不那么遗憾的结局。第七班万岁。
Kudos: 1





	归去来兮

1.  
从昏睡中醒来，已经是傍晚了，天色沉得厉害，被落日余晖笼罩。卡卡西在我身边，闭目修养，发现我醒来，也第一时间转醒。我问他现在是什么情况，他指着周围被大肆破坏的地形，告诉我鸣人和佐助应该快要结束战斗了，说我们一起赶过去吧。我提出先帮他稍微调理了生息，他拒绝了。说我还是省着查克拉待会用。我沉默了一会，点头迎合说好。

他不知道我这次昏迷发生了什么。  
我没有说话，扶着他往那个地方赶去。那个记载宿命的地方。那两个人躺在那里，似乎也是昏迷才醒不久的样子，各断了一条手臂，流出的血液却意外的交汇在一起……这就是命运吗。我想起六道仙人的转世之说，一瞬间，自己、卡卡西老师、第七班的存在都被模糊了。我眯着眼，怕眼泪流出，安静地为两人疗伤。

鸣人这个家伙，这个时候还有精力笑嘻嘻地对我道谢，明明脸都看不清表情了……佐助也是……向我道歉，我不知道他在为什么道歉，为了以前离开我们，和我们为敌，还是为了多次语言、身体、心灵上对我的伤害……我从前以为，那些都不重要，因为他走错了路，被黑暗蒙蔽了双眼，等他看清真相，找到自己的答案后，就会回来的，大家还是以前互相包容的第七班，还是那个我用心去关爱的三个受伤的男孩……

宇智波佐助，是个大笨蛋。我没忍住，眼泪打在腿上，睁不开眼，无法看清眼前两人的表情。

为什么哭得那么伤心呢？明明都结束了，大家不会再为了佐助迷茫，痛苦，也不会因为沉浸在过去而感伤，新的未来要开始了，原本该是很高兴的事。我也确实很高兴。可是，心里有一部分告诉自己，我自己对佐助的心情，随着这么多年的追逐，几次的拔刀对峙，以及在昏迷前的那个幻术，慢慢地，似乎被蒸发掉了。

看着他温柔却带着落寞的微笑，我好像终于明白，佐助，早就离开我们很远了，不，是离我很远很远了。我不像鸣人对他的过去有那么多的了解，也不像卡卡西老师和他一样背负着重要的人的死亡，这点上，我好像，从来都没有与他们感同身受过。就像在鸣人拯救村子成为大英雄之前，在看见他尾兽暴走失去自我之前，在他为了我和佐助每每拼命战斗之前，那种孤独感，我也从未与他感同身受过，哪怕一丝一毫。

我和他们的距离，从一开始，就很遥远啊。

2.  
木叶重建分担到所有人身上，每人都带着大量繁重的任务，每一天，木叶都是活跃地在恢复生机，从未有人抱怨过，也少有人，有时间沉浸在悲伤里。

我每天的任务都是重建并协助静音师姐管理医疗班的各项事务，大到执行手术，高层会议，小到病人的日常检查报告的填写。没有一刻停下来过，但每天我都会去看望鸣人和佐助，说实话，他们自身的身体仿佛铁打的一样，加上我当时的紧急治疗，除了断掉的手臂，其他伤势没有大碍。即便如此，他们仍是在病房里躺了接近一个月。

每天去病房看望他们，也只能同值班的医者问候他们的各项身体指标，和一些简单的问候，最重要的是保证他们每天都能吃到新鲜的食物。卡卡西老师也是，没有了写轮眼之后，他身体的各项指标都时刻被高层和医疗部重点关注着，怕他身体出现不适应情况，因为，卡卡西老师，马上要当火影了。

为了准备接任下一任火影，大家也没有停下来休息过。我也是。每天能称得上闲暇时光就是去病房里和他们两个聊天的时候了。虽说是聊天，大多时候我只是听着他们聊着过去的故事，却很少参与到他们的话题中，内心里，只想笑着迎合他们两个，看着他们开心。比起尾兽们的故事、初代火影们的交代、宇智波斑、宇智波带土的故事、自来也班、以及宇智波鼬……我本身的存在，显得太过于平凡以至于我没有一丝想要参与谈话的欲望……

直到今天，鸣人说起从前三个人在一起的日子，他说那时候我满眼都是佐助，他说他那时候每天都在和佐助生气，说起那时候大家能力都很有限，面对每一个困难都很用心，也很满足。我也是低头笑笑，说对啊，那时候没有那么多逼着人长大的难题。

空气却沉默了。

过了一会，鸣人问我，为什么每次来都不说话呢？佐助也用眼神问我。  
我一时反应过不来，只好说最近工作太忙太累了，只想过来休息清闲一下啦，没有那么多精力，看看你们身体状况就很满意了。

顺着我的话，鸣人给我圆场，说让我多休息少来看他们，说要是我身体也倒了，那就真是糟糕了。趁着这个当口，我失魂落魄地找了借口离开病房。

除此以外，我不知道该如何反应，我能感受到的是，他们早就意识到了……  
见证过一切的春野樱，变了。

3.  
佐助君要走了，在他留在木叶的几个月里，发生了很多事，也可以说，什么事都没发生。

就第七班而言，卡卡西老师接任火影期间，为了师傅和卡卡西老师减轻负担，我主动承担了数不清的任务，比起从前更甚，忙得完全没有时间探访他们俩其中任何一人。

但还是被鸣人抓到了机会，那时的他已经回家疗养，基本上可以自由活动。我在完成一次任务后的凌晨回到村子门口，发现他在等我，我原本想要推脱说要交任务报告给火影大人，得先离开，让他有什么事后面再说，但他出乎意料地固执，于是同行的下忍连忙应和说晚点再交也没关系，毕竟时间还早。

我就这样，和鸣人独处在凌晨的村口。

我知道他想问什么，可我依旧没有答案，我不知道要怎样面对他们两个，面对现在的第七班。  
可他问的是：“樱酱，你是不是，不喜欢佐助了？”

一语惊醒梦中人，的感觉。

从前提起春野樱，同期生第一个想到的不是我多好看，医疗忍术多厉害，怪力多可怕，而是，对佐助念念不忘的鸣人的队友。这些话，他们从没当着我的面说过，但我知道。后来他们也知道了，我有多努力，多想要追上他们两人的步伐，但这些努力背后的驱动力，也依旧，离不开佐助，不管是我，还是鸣人。而我对佐助的喜欢，变成了沉重的决心，一面想要保护鸣人，保护木叶，一面对陷入黑暗的佐助无法下手，无法反驳。最糟糕的是，即便是在这样的困境，我还会因为他的一次微笑，一句肯定，一句道歉，心猿意马。这些他们都看在眼里，尤其是，鸣人和卡卡西老师。

可他们不知道的是，在我被幻术击倒前说的那番话，不仅是为了劝佐助回头，因为根本没有用，我是知道的，我只是，想最后确认，他对我，是不是真的一点感情都没有，如果没有，我真的不想再继续把自己困在这个名为“宇智波佐助”的局里了。

这种念头已经不是一两次了，春野樱为人称道的毅力，努力，执着在她的成长路上，一直都是以“追上宇智波佐助”为目标，可也有想要放弃的时候啊，因为我的师傅，不仅教会我作为忍者的力量，更教会了我拯救的力量，作为春野樱，我能做的事，不止于此。所以我做好了杀死佐助的觉悟，做好了为了村子牺牲爱情，牺牲自我的觉悟。但人在死亡亲自走过一次，才知道原来痛苦也是生命源泉之一。

即便那次之后，我也没有对佐助失望，而是看到了一个更加强大的鸣人。我知道那已经不在我的能力范围内了——把佐助带回来。无论是拯救木叶，还是拯救世界，我能做的，是支持鸣人，用我的拳头，医术，知识守护他的背后。就像佐助突然回到我们身边一样，我知道他也是为了帮助鸣人为了大家回来战斗的。

可在那一瞬间，他叫出我名字的时候，和从前那么多次一样，我以为我的名字真的写在了他的心上，以为他迷途归返，以为大家还是和以前一样，不计前嫌所有的争执和打闹，会为了一个共同目标一起努力，一起保护对方，一起……直到我被击穿了心脏……那种痛楚，不亚于我开着百豪冲向宇智波斑受到的穿心一击，真的，很疼……

刺穿心脏的那只手和那只擦身而过的苦无，已经成了我一旦停下身心休息的梦魇。我要怎么继续喜欢你呢，宇智波佐助。我要如何面对你带给我的噩梦呢，佐助君。

可这些，我又怎么说得出口……

“鸣人，没有那种事！我只是太累了！”鸣人见我有气无力的反驳，他很久都没有说话，我们一直走在凌晨还沉浸在暗夜里的木叶村，很久，久到我以为这个话题就这样结束。

可他说，：“樱酱，和我在一起吧，你不要这么累了，我会照顾好你，就像你一直照顾我一样。”他咧开一个让人无法拒绝的笑容。

他还说：“果然，还是放弃不了樱酱呢，对不起啊，但是我有好好的遵守我们的约定，把佐助给带回来……无论如何，我的心情，还是想到传达到。”

说完，他抱了抱我，第一次以异性的姿态，认真地把我搂在怀里，脸颊靠在我的脖颈里，不断朝我传递着温暖。我也是第一次，无法以玩笑的口吻，拒绝他，回击他。这么多年，我们都互相扶持过来了，你为了我，为了木叶，为了守护自己想守护的东西，一如既往地拼命向前冲。也而不知不觉，我成了那个时刻在你身后，准备接住你受伤的角色。这么多年，你的成长我都看在眼里，你的决心我每次都有好好感受到，你不仅是大家的英雄，也依旧是，那个肩负了许多担子的笨蛋鸣人。我怎么能拒绝这样的你呢，鸣人。

可我想到雏田，和她对鸣人的心意。但我看着他，我没法在这样的情景下说出另一个女孩的名字，我知道他会不高兴。可我想起雏田坚定站在鸣人身前抵挡佩恩的场景，和她因此逐渐孱弱的身体。春野樱还是说出口了，我推开鸣人：“鸣人，可你想过雏田，你知道她为了你的牺牲吗？”我板起脸严肃问他，我太了解他，我知道他会听进去的。

可他神情却更加认真。他说：“我知道，我一直知道的。正是因为这样，我不想让她觉得我是因为愧疚……选择她。小樱，所有人都失去了很多，你不能因为我是英雄就理所应当地让我为别人牺牲更多！唔！作为火影的话当然让我牺牲什么都可以，除了对小樱的感情！！……你明白吗？小樱，雏田值得更好的未来，她对我说过，我给她的力量已经足够让她看清自己的未来了……她，会承担日向长女的职务，支撑日向家走向更好的未来，我也会遵守对宁次的诺言，帮助她，帮助日向！所以我和她是不可能的！”

“……”我没想到，鸣人成长的速度如此惊人，即便是感情，也比陷在迷雾中的我看得更清楚。可我无法给出任何答案，对不起，鸣人。

“如果是因为佐助的话，我会和他说的！我会和他公平竞争的！“  
“噗！”他傻得可爱的认真让我终于忍不住，“笨蛋鸣人，你说什么呢！佐助才不会和你为了这么无聊的事情……唔，为了我，竞争什么的！你真是个笨蛋！你想要我在佐助君面前更没面子吗！”

“什么呀，小樱不是很开心吗?”  
“……谢谢你，鸣人。再给我一些时间吧。”

我当时是这么回答他的。他或许有些失望，但说至少我没有拒绝他了。  
真是个傻瓜。明明我才应该道歉，当初为了佐助的事贸然向他告白，被拒绝，我还以为他会因此看不起我了。

但我早该知道，彼此的心意，其实不需要用告白、恋爱这样的桥段来绑定的。  
我真是个傻瓜，我们两个都是。

4.  
这几天趁着帮卡卡西老师处理佐助离村的事物，难得空闲了下来。

那天鸣人的告白我迟迟也做不出决定……哪怕这些年，我对鸣人的感情，早就超过普通的同伴情、挚友情……  
但归根结底，与第七班的关系，与佐助君的心结，没有解开……我……无法在这种时候做出任何决定。

工作时间，佐井向我打听了我鸣人告白的事情，我没有犹豫，把自己的想法好好地说给了他，想问问常年看心理书籍的他，有没有什么主意。虽然这么说很傻，但我也确实是早已经把佐井当作亲密的、完全值得信任和托付的同伴了。对他，我也没有什么好保留和害羞的了。

他很直接地让我去找佐助，把话说开，这样大家都不会有芥蒂，第七班的心意还是相通的。

虽然说得很笼统让我觉得有些懵懂，但他说的很对，我该做些什么的，哪怕……是无用功。

于是趁着佐助离开的前一天，我敲了敲他临时住所的宿舍门，因为平时为他们两人的生活起居操心了不少，两人的作息时间我已经掌握得差不离，轻松地就找准了他在屋子里的时间。他看见是我，也不觉得意外。我推门进屋发现屋里已经收拾地尽然有序，一副果然主人要出远门的样子，没有任何私人物品的痕迹。

原本想问那张新洗出来的第七班的照片他放在哪里了，却正巧看见他递出来的东西——那张照片，我有点呆滞，他连忙解释没空带上这个，只是托我保管，以后回来再给他。我悬着的心才落了下来。一时间话题不知从何说起，经过几个月的日常相处，哪怕现在的佐助比以前沈默寡言了不止一星半点，但他面对我们的日常，仍然是十二岁那个样子，没有改变。

简单的问候结束，我沉默了一阵，开口：“佐助现在心里是怎么想的呢？关于七班，关于我？”  
我坐在宿舍的双人沙发上，他走向窗边，等了许久也没有回答，我正想提起鸣人的事，他突然说：“鸣人那家伙，不是向你正式告白了吗？”

“没错，但现在的我，没办法给他答复，所以我想问问佐助君是怎么想的。“  
他说：“……我现在对感情的事没有兴趣，还有自己的事情要做。”直接拒绝了我的问题。

啊，果然呢，回答一点都不出我所料。可在他面前说这种事情还是不自主地紧张起来。

“也对呢，明明现在大家都有着各自的负担，老是拿这种儿女情长打扰佐助君……我好像又变成那个烦人的春野樱了呢。哈哈哈。”话题说到这也进行不下去了，我想给自己找个台阶下然后离开。

送我到门口时，他又开口了：“对不起，小樱，现在的我依旧很迷茫，我想出去找到自己对世界的答案，更想以这种方式，挽回一些我做过的错事，这么多年以来，谢谢你一直喜欢我，谢谢你和卡卡西一直没有放弃我，我无法给你任何回应……和鸣人在一起吧。”

他关上了门，我愣在原地，第一次听他对我说这么长的话，也是第一次，他对我表达他的心情，我心理一酸。也不知他能不能听见，我轻声说：“佐助君还是那么温柔呢，你明明知道，只要给一丁点希望，春野樱会毫不犹豫，等着你，无论多久……这样的佐助君反而更让我心疼了呢，从前自己擅自走向黑暗，现在又继续选择孤独，哪怕有远方的我们在等着你，但佐助君心底，还是渴望着家人和牵挂的吧……无论是我还是鸣人，都希望佐助君也能好好地和我们一起像以前那样，像家人一样，快乐地生活在一起……虽然佐助君表面冷酷，却总是清楚自己的想法，有着自己的目标……也是因为佐助这么优秀，这么温柔，才一直吸引着我追着你不放……

可你总是推开我，让我放弃，不惜伤害我，让我害怕……你知道吗？我真的很害怕，害怕那些疼痛，害怕那些噩梦……可我更害怕的是，如果我真的放弃，佐助君自己的痛苦，你一个人的话，又有谁能和你一起分担呢？有谁能让佐助君开心地笑一笑呢？我真的很害怕佐助君余生都要过在孤独中……为什么不能和大家一起呢……我们，是家人啊……”

话说不完，我忍不住哽咽了起来。这些年对他的爱恋，牵挂一股股涌上心头，和那些伤疤，痛苦，糅杂成复杂的情感漩涡，搅得我心头有些无法呼吸。我快步走到室外，大口大口呼吸新鲜空气，看不清脚下啪嗒啪嗒落下的眼泪。

天色黑了，路上行人三三两两，我克制住自己的情绪，慢慢走到十二岁那年，我与佐助分别的那个地方，月色和那年很像，却不尽相同。  
坐下，发呆，心里等着某个人。

……

出现的是佐井，他说，对我说了那样的话有点放心不下，怕我情绪失控出事，于是一直跟着我。我笑说现在的我哪里这么容易出事，实际上，说完这番话后，我再一次哽咽，连基本的寒暄都做不到。和佐助君告别完后，心里确实碎了一地的渣，每往前走一步，疼痛更深一分。怎么会这样？

“怎么会这样？……怎么可能，放弃佐助君啊……”我呜咽地问了出来。  
“小樱，你如果觉得和鸣人在一起会留下佐助一个人的话，那就干脆拒绝鸣人好了。”佐井一针见血戳中我的心头事。“反正鸣人现在已经成了大英雄，有无数的人仰慕他，对他好，就算小樱不选择他，鸣人也有很多选择，过得也会很好吧。”佐井这家伙，还是和以前一样，尽说些让人生气的话。

“……才不是这样的。”我从愤懑中抬起头，大声对他叫：“鸣人他啊， 从小一个人，他最知道孤独是什么滋味了，他才不是那种有着万人敬仰就觉得心满意足的人，他啊，鸣人他啊，最舍不得的，就只是我们啊，他的家人啊！要是离开他了，他会更加孤独啊！”

“但是小樱，鸣人和佐助，为什么一定是二选一呢？”  
“你在说什么啊！笨蛋！”  
“是井野和我说的，像她和第八班一样，大家都是家人的话，也没有人需要你二选一啊。”  
“可佐助要走了啊……说什么选择……他从来都没给我选择的余地，而鸣人也不需要我的选择证明什么。”

佐井一脸理所当然继续和我争辩：  
“只要大家心里有着对方不就好了吗？你们三人，对彼此来说，都应当是超越挚友，是家人一样的存在吧。虽然，作为第七班的人很不想这么说，但，真正的第七班，是你们三个人，缺一不可的吧，就像，离开了谁，剩下的两个人都会寂寞吧”  


5.

第二天中午，和卡卡西老师一起在村子门口送行佐助君，天气很好，适合出行。从木叶大门延申出去的小路迷失在树林中，勃勃生机。

我不带任何期许，最后一次用心问他：“如果我说，我要和你一起走呢？“  
他第一次，那么认真地注视着我的眼睛，对我说：“下次吧。”  
他点了点我的额头：“谢谢你。”

我差点哭了出来，心意有传达到呢，佐助对我的。他带着微笑，转身离开我们。

卡卡西老师看着我面带笑容，欲哭又止的复杂神情，用眼神提出疑问，我告诉老师：  
“卡卡西老师，佐助君这次，真的回来了呢。”  
“是啊，总算是有个不错的结局了。”卡卡西老师叹了口气，转身往回走。  
“老师，还没到结局哦。”我兴致很足地和他开着玩笑。  
卡卡西老师回头看着我，温柔地笑了起来。

“是嘛，小樱，有空多帮老师分担一些任务吧。不要因为老师当了火影，就把老师排除在七班之外呀。”  
“怎么会呢！卡卡西老师！我会永远守护第七班的！”

木叶大门口一片绿意盎然，迎接着一些人归来，目送一些人离去。

在回去的路上，我问卡卡西老师鸣人去哪了，他说谁知道呢，我想也是，那两个人的告别，应当很特别吧。  
我也明白了，无论我能否跨进他们之间的命运，我们三人都是不可分割的。


End file.
